1,2,3,4 trauma
by MeatBallSyndrome
Summary: apa yang sebenarnya membuat Beatrice trauma terhadap lagu itu ?
1. Chapter 1

Bulan Februari kali ini Mr. Schuester menyuruh anggotanya untuk bernyanyi secara duet dengan tema tentang cinta.

Jam istirahat berbunyi setelah pelajaran matematika. Beatrice dan Alicia langsung pergi ke kantin. Mereka mengantri untuk makanan dan segera duduk di tempat yang sudah ada Rory dan Cameron.

"Kau harus berpasangan denganku Beatrice," kata Rory yang mengambil kentang goreng dari nampan Cameron.

"Tetapi aku pikir aku akan bersama Ally," kata Beatrice yang menyuapkan pie lemonnya.

"Sudah pasti dia dengan Cameron," ujar Rory yang terus mengambil kentang milik Cameron. Cameron hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Sangat polos.

"Kau benar," tambah Beatrice. Yang menguasai percakapan dimeja mereka hanya Rory dan Beatrice. Mereka bercanda mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan baju dan ikan.

"Kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kita nyanyikan nanti ?" tanya Cameron pada Alicia.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang _How Deep Is Your Love_," jawab Alicia. "Itu menurutku."

"Ide bagus," kata Cameron yang berusaha mengambil kentang gorengnya yang sudah di habiskan oleh Rory. Dia memukul lengan Rory. Sedangkan Rory hanya cengengesan.

"Kau mau punyaku ?" tawar Alicia pada Cameron.

"Terima kasih, Alice," kata Cameron dengan senyuman."Bagaimana kalau _Next To You _?"

"Itu juga keren," ucap Alicia dengan senyumannya.

"Apa yang akan kita nyanyikan ?" tanya Beatrice.

"1,2,3,4" jawab Rory. "Kau tahu kan lagu ini ?"

"Oh, ya," kata Beatrice. Mendadak badannya menjadi gemetaran dan dia tampak pucat.

"Setuju ?" tanya Rory.

"Se.. Setuju," jawab Beatrice singkat.

Setelah pelajaran pada hari ini selesai, para anggota Glee langsung berkumpul diruangan seperti biasa.

"Tema kali ini adalah Valentine," kata .

Entah mengapa hari ini semua anggota Glee Club tampak sedang kasmaran. Mereka duduk berpasangan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri tidak seperti biasa.

"Kasmaran," kata Beatrice sembari tertawa kecil. Dia pura-pura terjatuh dengan tangan dikepala sembari cengengesan. Dia berhasil membuat Rory, Cameron, dan Alicia tertawa.

"Jadi siapa yang mau memulainya duluan ?" tanya Mr. Schuester.

"Kami," kata Cameron yang langsung menarik tangan Alicia.

"Kenapa kita dulu ?" tanya Alicia dengan tampang gugup.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik," jawabnya singkat.

Walhasil Cameron dan Alicia yang maju pertama kali. Cameron membawa dua gitar yang satunya diberikan ke Alicia.

"Kami akan menyanyikan _Next To You_ oleh Chris Brown," kata Cameron dan Alicia bersamaan.

Cameron mulai memetik gitarnya di ikuti oleh Alicia. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Terutama Beatrice dan Rory yang duduk paling depan.

"_You've got that smile, that only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile." _Nyanyi Cameron. Dia bernyanyi smebari bergoyang mengikuti suara gitar yang dia dan Alicia mainkan.

"_You are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do. I'll give my life up for you, cause you are my dream."_ Sambung Alicia. Dia bernyanyi dengan logat Britishnya dan terus menatap Beatrice yang mulutnya menganga dengan mata yang tertuju padanya.

"_And baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely. Oh, cause you are the only thing that I got right now."_

"_One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you,  
>right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you." <em>Bagian refrain dinyanyikan dengan mulus dan sangat serasi. Alicia mengimprovisasi di beberapa bait, sementara Cameron yang bernyanyi.

"_You've got that smile, that only heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile." _Tutup Alicia dan Cameron. Tepuk tangan memenuhi udara setelah mereka berdua selesai bernyanyi dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

Selanjutnya adalah Rachel dan Finn. Kemudian Puck dan Samantha. Yang terakhir kali maju adalah Rory dengan Beatrice.

Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Rory duduk di kursi piano sementara Beatrice yang berdiri.

"_Give me more loving than I've ever it all better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not."_ Rory memulainya dengan sentuhan suaranya yang sangat khas di tambah dengan suara dentingan piano yang dia mainkan.

"_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad. Barely get mad. I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you."_ Sambung Beatrice dengan nada yang serasi.

Entah mengapa Alicia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Beatrice. Mukanya sangat pucat. Dia berkeringat dan Alicia rasa dia sedang sakit.

"Apakah Beatrice baik-baik saja ?" bisik Alicia pada Cameron.

"Sepertinya dia sedikit sakit," jawab Cameron yang juga merasakan ke anehan Beatrice.

"_You make it easy. It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only .One thing . Two do. Three words. Four you, I love you."_ Beatrice makin menampakkan kalau dia sedang tidak sehat.

"_There's only one way…_" Beatrice pingsan. Rory langsung loncat dari bangku pianonya dan segera menolong Beatrice yang tergeletak. Begitu pula dengan Cameron dan Alicia.

Beatrice di bawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk mendapatkan obat dan perawatan. Dari ke-tiga temannya, yang paling khawatir adalah Rory. Dari tadi dia mondar-mandir kesana-kemari.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kata perawat yang baru keluar dari tempat Beatrice di periksa. "Dia hanya sedikit pusing."

Mereka ber-3 memasuki ruangan Beatrice dan M=melihat Beatrice yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Hai teman-teman," katanya lemah. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Rory yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelah Beatrice.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Beatrice. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai menangis. Beatrice berusaha menutupinya dengan pura-pura menguap.

"Tidak," kata Alicia. "Ada yang tidak beres disini."

"Ceritakan saja," kata Cameron. "Mungkin kami dapat membantumu.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice sempat menangis sebentar kemudian dia baru mau bercerita.

"Dulu aku mempunyai sahabat," Beatrice mulai bercerita. "Devon Grey. Dia terkena kanker otak yang membuat dia meninggal."

"Dia telah menjadi sahabatku semenjak umur 4 tahun." Beatrice kembali meneteskan air mata. Alicia mengusapnya dengan tisu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sebelum Devon meninggal, dia memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu 1,2,3,4," tuturnya. "Sebelum aku menyelesaikan lagunya, dia sudah meninggal."

"Mulai saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menyanyikan lagu itu lagi," tangisannya makin parah. Dia sampai terisak-isak.

"Tragis sekali," gumam Alicia.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mau mendengarkan lagu itu," kata Beatrice.

"Asal kau tahu, Devon pasti tidak akan senang melihat kondisimu seperti sekarang," kata Rory. "Mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia jika kau bisa memulai untuk menyukai lagu ini."

"Sebut saja lagu ini adalah lagu favorit Devon. Dia akan sangat senang kalau kau mau menyanyikannya. Kami juga akan ada untukmu. Dimana pun kau membutuhkan kami."

Alicia dan Cameron mengangguk tanda setuju. Beatrice mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku harus bisa melakukannya untuk Devon."

Rory tersenyum bangga kepada Beatrice. Dia memeluk Beatrice yang ada di atas kasur. Muncul rona merah di pipi Beatrice yang putih.

"Terima kasih, Rory,"


End file.
